Majoor Bosshardt
Majoor Bosshardt, volledige naam Alida Margaretha Bosshardt (Utrecht, 8 juni 1913 - Amsterdam, 25 juni 2007) was een Nederlands lid van het Leger des Heils. Voor velen was zij het gezicht van dit kerkgenootschap. Jeugd en opleiding Bosshardt kwam niet uit een Leger des Heils-gezin. Haar vader werd katholiek in 1925, haar moeder was Nederlands Hervormd maar religie speelde in het gezin Bosshardt geen grote rol. De ouders dreven een winkel in comestibles (delicatessen), zoals dat toen heette en woonden boven de winkel. Zelf kwam ze op haar 18e tot geloof toen ze een bijeenkomst van het Leger des Heils had bijgewoond. Ze ging naar de openbare Regentesseschool, een meisjesschool in Utrecht. Vanaf 1927 werkte ze in de manufacturenwinkel van haar oom. Na haar toetreding op 19 juni 1932 ging ze naar de kweekschool van het Leger in Amstelveen. Op 9 juli van dat jaar werd ze bevorderd tot heilsofficier en uitgezonden naar Rotterdam. Ze keerde na een jaar weer terug naar Amsterdam. Werkzaamheden en oorlog Vanaf 1934 werkte ze in het kindertehuis De Zonnehoek op het Rapenburg te Amsterdam. Al snel na de Duitse aanval op Nederland in 1940 werd het Leger des Heils door de bezetter verboden maar Bosshardt bleef zich in het geheim inzetten voor de veelal Joodse kinderen die door hun ouders naar De Zonnehoek waren gebracht. Eenmaal werd zij verraden en gearresteerd. Drie weken zat zij gevangen bij de Grüne Polizei. Ze wist echter te ontsnappen doordat haar ondervragers vergeten waren de deuren af te sluiten. Tijdens de hongerwinter verzamelde ze voedsel voor de kinderen in het kindertehuis. Leger des Heils Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog kwam ze op het hoofdkwartier van het Leger des Heils in Amsterdam terecht. Daar merkte ze op dat het Leger des Heils op de Wallen, het Amsterdamse prostitutiegebied, nauwelijks actief was. Nadat ze er enkele malen bij de leiding op had aangedrongen, kreeg ze toestemming met werkzaamheden op de Wallen te beginnen. In 1948 richtte ze daar het Goodwillcentrum op. Ze slaagde erin contact te maken met de prostituees en vierde onder meer jaarlijks kerstfeest met hen. In 1959 kwam ze voor het eerst op de Nederlandse televisie, in het programma Anders dan anderen van Bert Garthoff. In 1965 lekte uit dat ze prinses Beatrix, die incognito was, begeleid had op een trip over de Wallen; dagenlang was het werk van majoor Bosshardt groot nieuws in Nederland. Pensionering In 1978 ging Bosshardt met pensioen. Ze was inmiddels luitenant-kolonel geworden maar bleef bij het publiek bekend als "majoor Bosshardt". Ook na haar pensionering bleef ze zich inzetten voor het Leger des Heils en was ze vaak op de Nederlandse televisie te zien. Bekendheid kreeg ook haar vriendschap met de zanger en kunstschilder Herman Brood die ze leerde kennen tijdens de opnamen van het televisieprogramma Villa Felderhof. Ze stopte na een hersenbloeding met het verspreiden van De Strijdkreet, het blad van het Leger des Heils, maar ze gaf nog tot in 2005 lezingen, ging op bezoek bij zieken, sprak op congressen en tijdens kerkdiensten en verscheen op televisie. Een citaat uit een televisie-uitzending van 11 augustus 2005: "Ik denk dat het altijd zinniger is de boodschap van God te brengen dan directeur te zijn van een vuurwerkfabriek." Overlijden Op 24 februari 2006 werd bekend dat de gezondheid van Bosshardt snel achteruit ging 'Gezondheid majoor Bosshardt gaat snel achteruit', Trouw, 24 februari 2006. Zestien maanden later, maandagmiddag 25 juni 2007, overleed zij om 14.42 uur op 94-jarige leeftijd'Majoor Bosshardt (94) overleden', Trouw, 25 juni 2007. Tijdens haar leven had ze aangegeven dat ze graag eenvoudig wilde worden begraven in een graf van het Leger des Heils op de Nieuwe Oosterbegraafplaats in Amsterdam. Op zaterdag 30 juni 2007 werd aan dat verzoek voldaan. Na een afscheidsdienst in de Koningskerk in de Watergraafsmeer werd majoor Bosshardt in besloten kring bijgezet. Onderscheidingen *1962: Order of the Founder (onderscheiding van het Leger des Heils voor bijzondere werkzaamheden) *1966: Ridder in de Orde van Oranje-Nassau *1975: Zilveren Eremedaille van de Stad Amsterdam *1977: Prix d'Humanité *1982: Hélène de Montigny-prijs *1985: Officier in de Orde van Oranje-Nassau *2001: Henk Vos Prijs *2004: Yad Vashem-onderscheiding van de staat Israël voor haar werk voor Joodse kinderen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog *2005: de zogeheten oeuvreprijs van de Society Awards in de categorie charity. Deze prijs heet sinds 2006 de Majoor Bosshardt Prijs. Majoor Bosshardt Dag De stichting Nederland Positief heeft 8 juni, de geboortedag van Majoor Bosshardt, tot Majoor Bosshardt Dag uitgeroepen. Op deze dag zal in samenwerking met het Leger des Heils een herdenkingsdienst voor de majoor worden gehouden. Tevens zal er een naar haar vernoemde prijs worden uitgereikt, aan mensen die zich inzetten voor een betere samenleving.Nederland krijgt Majoor Bosshardt Dag, De Telegraaf, 29 december 2007. Majoor Bosshardt Beeld Op 8 juni 2008 werd op initiatief van de stichting Nederland Positief het Majoor Bosshardt Beeld onthuld door Erica Terpstra en Willeke Alberti, prijswinnaars van de Majoor Bosshardt Prijs 2008 in hotel Krasnapolsky in Amsterdam. Het beeld heeft een permanente plaats gekregen nabij de ingang van de Wintertuin van het Amsterdamse hotel. Bibliografie * Lea Wijnberg: Majoor A. M. Bosshardt (1962) * A.M. Bosshardt, opgetekend door Hans Wierenga: Majoor Bosshardt, levenslang (1973) * A.M. Bosshardt e.a.: Wie vloekt verliest (1977) * A.M. Bosshardt: Post voor u (1983) * A.M. Bosshardt, W.G. van de Hulst e.a.: Kerstbundel (1984) * A.M. Bosshardt (samenst.): Kracht voor vandaag en vertrouwen voor morgen (1986) * A.M. Bosshardt: Wat ik u graag nog zeggen wil - foto's Werner Richner et al. (1988) * Robert Backhouse : Woord voor de dag : een belofte uit de Bijbel voor iedere dag van het jaar, vertaald en bewerkt door A.M. Bosshardt (1991) * A.M. Bosshardt, Hadewijch van den Oever: Het sterrenboek (1999) * A.M. Bosshardt: Het Leger des Heils (2003) * A.M. Bosshardt (voorwoord): Het Positiefste Boek van Nederland (2007) Beeldmateriaal *''Dokument - Majoor Bosshardt'' - documentaire uit 1994 over haar laatste dagen in functie, regie George Mustert *''Villa Felderhof'' - televisieprogramma uit 1996 Externe links * dossier Koninklijke Bibliotheek * Condoleancesite en necrologie Bosshardt van het Leger des Heils *'Eeuwige rust en vrede', de Volkskrant, 25 juni 2007 *In memoriam: Majoor Bosshardt (1913 - 2007), Reformatorisch Dagblad, 26 juni 2007 *Verslag uitvaartdienst, 2 juli 2007 Categorie:Personen